


Full Dark, No Stars

by ijustliketowatch



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9687830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijustliketowatch/pseuds/ijustliketowatch
Summary: A drabble from Ronnie's POV from 1x03. This might turn into a Beronica drabble collection, but we'll see.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been on a fic-writing hiatus for a long time now, but I just couldn't stop thinking about this. Really love Riverdale and I am all in for Betty and Veronica. As always, reviews make the world go round.

Veronica can't sleep. Usually, she falls asleep the second her head hits the pillow, but she's spent the last few hours tossing and turning. She just can't stop thinking about what happened earlier.

She'd been surprised when Betty first told her her plan to get back at Chuck. Veronica didn't think sweet, innocent Betty Cooper was capable of thinking up such a cruel trick—never mind actually going through with it. She'd assumed she would have to take the lead, that Betty would be just as meek as she was during cheerleading tryouts. So, her jaw had nearly hit the floor when Betty had stepped through that door.

Veronica shifts in bed as she remembers that moment. The wig, that...bra.... She can't even believe Betty would own something like that. Maybe it's Polly's. Now there's a thought. Betty's never told her exactly what happened between Polly and Jason, but she can tell how much it affects Betty from that pained look she gets on her face anytime anyone mentions her sister. Veronica hates that look. It makes her feel powerless.

Kind of like the powerlessness she'd felt tonight. No matter how hard she tries, she can't help hearing Betty's voice: "Betty couldn't make it, so she sent me instead." Veronica rolls onto her back, lets out a growl of frustration and then squeezes her pillow over her ears. But it can't stop her from remembering that strange thrill she felt in that moment, so similar to the unexpected sense of warmth she'd felt when she'd jokingly kissed Betty.

Chuck had been behind her when Betty had walked in, but when Veronica looked back at him, she saw the same shock she felt written on his face. They tried to go back to the raunchy flirting they'd done before Betty walked in the room, but everything suddenly felt different. The air felt heavy with anticipation and even as Veronica and Chuck moved closer in the jacuzzi, neither of them put much effort into their conversation. They were too busy watching Betty move around the room, wordlessly obeying her every command.

Veronica had felt the situation taking a dangerous turn when she found Betty spiking Chuck's drink, but she hadn't stopped her. Betty's a good girl from a nowhere town, she'd stop herself from crossing a line. If Betty needed to put on a wig and escape the pressure of being herself for once, then Veronica wouldn't stop her. But then things had escalated. Betty had set her shiny black heel on top of Chuck's head and pushed him down into the jacuzzi's scalding water until he'd apologized for what he'd done. That had been alarming enough, but then Betty brought out the maple syrup bottle and things spiraled out of control until Betty was yelling about Polly and Jason and Veronica was begging her to stop. And then it was as if a flip had switched. Betty was back to herself, looking confused and just as shocked as Veronica at what had just happened.

It had frightened Veronica, seeing Betty like that, but the thing that was keeping her awake was that it had excited her too. No one had ever come through for her like that. More often than not, the girls she went to school with in New York had felt more like enemies than friends. But there Betty was, willing to do whatever it took to protect Veronica after just a few rocky weeks of friendship. Well, if that's what you would even call it. "Friendship" seemed inadequate in this case.

Veronica rolls onto her back and opens her eyes. Her room is lighter than she expected and when she turns toward her window, she sees that the sun is already starting to rise. She sighs and then turns to stare up at the ceiling. "This is going to be the longest day ever," she thinks, already exhausted. But then she remembers morning means she'll get to see Betty at school. Her pulse quickens at the thought. They hadn't really talked after Chuck left. Betty had avoided her eyes as they cleaned up Ethel's pool house and had barely managed to mutter a soft goodbye before she went home. Veronica pulls back the covers and sits up, suddenly desperate to talk to Betty. They have to talk about what happened last night, have to talk about why Betty started talking about Jason and Polly and why she started acting like a whole different person. And most of all, Veronica has to find out why Betty was willing to do all that for her.


End file.
